Altering FATE
by A Devil By Another Name
Summary: An unusual Grail war calls for unusual rules, with the appearance of the Grail being held by the Alter of several servants, can the participants in this Holy Grail War come out victorious over their Servant's courupted Alter?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own FATE or any of the material in the series, the only thing I can claim is my own words and ideas, if anyone has ideas, complaints, or praises, run them by me and I will see what I can do to impliment them, or you can tell me my writing is just plain crazy or dumb, any work. If you enjoy, please like, follow, comment or favorite, any and all are appreciated.**_

"Are you ready for this Lancer?" I asked before continuing, "That servant is shrouding their sword with a magical fog of sorts."

She stepped up to my side looking upon the freshly fought servant, "I'm sure. Though I'd rather it be my pupil than some Saber of no name."

"I understand, wait, there is another…" I said seeing the tip of another blade, this one black as night, "Something is off, there are two sabers down there."

"Two? A Holy Grail war only holds one of each class, this is strange. I'm going forward for a look at this." She replied before stepping from the ledge. I gave a sigh and shook my head, stepping back, and going for a running start at the next ledge.

"Who are you?" The Saber cloaking her blade asked. Holding her sword at a ready position.

"I believe it is clear who I am." The black bladed Saber replied, "I am your wish. Obtaining the holy grail, I gained powers beyond that of yourself, your knights and your legend, oh King of Knights."

"That's impossible, I would never turn to what you are." The other Saber retorted. "I would never do as you have." She said before turning slightly, "Who is there?"

I cussed to myself staying back slightly as I watched Lancer step out of the shadows, relaxed in her stance, "I just noticed two Sabers, and needless to say, I became curious."

The black Saber began to laugh, "So the mysterious Lancer shows herself."

The Saber with a cloaked blade began to clench herself, moving to a more defensive stance with a metallic clink, as Lancer rolled her spear to the ready pointing it to the ground, "Answer this then, Alter. Why is it you have come to this Grail war?"

The Black saber curled her lips into a cruel smile, "I am here to put an end to this Holy Grail war."

"Lancer, back away, this is my fight." The Saber clad in blue stated before pulling the sword cloaked in magic to her shoulders, ready to charge at the Alter.

"By all means." Lancer said before giving a slight smile, "I would never stand in the way of a King." She stated dissipating into the shadows.

The girl I only just saw was taken aback by the sudden call of king by Lancer, Saber looked back and said, "Please Master, get out of here."

The Alter charged, pushing past the surprised Saber, as I saw that I called out, "Lancer!" Before the words left my mouth she appeared before the girl, quickly parraying the downward slash of the Alter, surprising the Servant before Saber went after the Alter. Saber's master backed up from the frenzy of bladed attacks. Lancer hurried the girl by stepping back as she spoke. I moved from my vantage point to the second master and my Servant.

Saber's master looked to me, "What are you doing? That's my servant out there!"

"Saving your life, now get out of here and call her to you via command spell we will be sure she gets the chance to get there."

"Why help me?" She asked

"Because something about this war makes no sense. If you have questions, meet me at the coffee shop closest to the highschool." I said then gave her a push, "Go"

She nodded and took off.

"Are you sure about this master? The Alter by reading is more powerful than Saber by at least two times." Lancer said glancing to me.

"You have the advantage in maneuverability, on both of them."

"I am aware, though I'm not sure how much time I am able to afford Saber." She replied readying herself with a rapid spin of her spear.

"Just get her disengaged, and hold the Alter's attention until my signal, then loose her."

"You make it sound easy." She said before doing as I asked. I moved to my vantage point once more to watch the progress.

Saber huffed with scratches through out her armor and face she knew she had to find a way to remove herself from this battle. With her Alter facing her down preparing for another charge Saber readied herself, raising her blade into the guard position. As the Alter came to charge, Saber felt a push against her back, and heard a shout at her ear, "Go!" As she looked she caught a glimpse of the black clad Lancer, knocking the strike from the alter away before smacking her with the shaft of her spear.

The alter staggered for a moment, taking a step back as she began the sequence to use her noble phantasm. "Saber, I said leave. Follow the beckoning of your master." Lancer said as she again prepared herself for an attack.

"Thank you." Saber said before disappearing.

Lancer smiled watching as the Saber's black sword began to emit massive magical energy from the hilt and blade. "Big mistake Lancer."

Lancer weighed her options before closing the distance and using her spear as a swing weapon rolled it through her hands while forcing the Alter to react defensively. "Come now Alter, you believe a silly trick such as that."

"I'm going to kill you Lancer!" The alter responded countering with her own strikes.

Lancer used her spear to deflect the blows backing off as she traded blows with the Alter.

"Lancer, break off once you're able to" I said in our long distance link.

She smiled pressing the attack, "You can try, but you're too slow."

Alter slammed her attack knocking Lancer back then began pressing her power advantage on the smaller Servant. Lancer began to retreat, backing from the Saber "I know precisely who you are, Child of light. Your spear is known wide, as is your skill with it."

"Wrong Lancer, Cù doesn't hold a place in this war." Lancer said knocking the sword wide from Alter breaking contact.

Alter followed after the servant for a moment before letting up the search, having lost trace of the other servant. "No matter, their time will come."

Lancer appeared on the couch behind me, lounging as I watched the balcony view of the city from my apartment. "Altria Pendragon, and Alter, the Alter gave it away from her speech before I was found out."

"King Arthur and the hatred of his loss embodied." I said before shaking my head, "One of the most powerful saber class servants has two versions, and the one we are fighting is more powerful than the king of nights herself."

"Let's not forget anchored to this world by the Holy Grail." Lancer stated. "Which may make her even more powerful than she had shown."

"There's that possibility." I said before shaking my head, "And here I thought this Grail war was going to be as the books had stated."

She gave a sigh, "Master, each Grail and each Grail war is different. Just as each servant is different." She stood up, "Besides, don't we have other engagements to attend? Since you wished to save Saber's master?"

I gave a nod, "We do. What is your advice for the situation?"

She leaned against the doorway shaking her head, "A temporary alliance is a good opportunity for destroying the Alter, as well as getting to the bottom of this entire mystery with the appearance of the alter with the normal servant." I gave a nod then turned to step inside, "Then I take it you agree."

"Yes, let's meet the Saber's master." I said as I stepped around her, "Bring yourself in physical or spiritual form, its up to you."

She gave a nod vanishing as I began walking to the coffee shop I mentioned to the other master. As I came up to the coffee shop I saw both the master and servant sitting there. Lancer appeared at my side in normal clothing instead of her servant attire. "No other Servants near by, and I couldn't spot any laid traps for us."

"Thank you Lancer, just be ready for anything." I said and got a nod in response. I walked the last few feet before taking a seat across from the pair.

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier." Saber's master stated before I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Lancer and I were curious with there being two of the Saber class in such proximity to one another. Learning it was your servants alter made it that much more necessary to look into."

She looked uneasy before Saber spoke up, with the air of a king, "That being said, what is it you wish of us."

Lancer chuckled, "Is it not obvious? We wish to form an alliance, how ever temporary so that this mystery of your alter appearing in this war."

Saber's demeanor slightly changed due to Lancer's comment. Her master spoke saying, "What could you offer us in an alliance?"

"we know your servant's identity, as well were able to stave off Alter's attacks, and lets not forget Lancer saved you from being cleaved in two by the Excalibur." I stated, "We have more to offer than you believe. Plus besides Saber here, I'm willing to bet that Lancer's skill and battle prowess are bar none."

Lancer glanced to me and then to the other master. She looked to Saber and she gave a nod, "Alright, we agree to an alliance. My name is Yuki Yamada, you are?"

"Benjamin O'Bryne." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

"You had us meet here, what's the plan?" Yuki asked, "You've gone this far and it seems like you had some idea of what to do."

"Gather information, and from there, use our servants to take out the Alter." I replied.

"I mean an actual plan, not an outline of what we already spoke of, if that were the case I would have accepted your help then killed you two hours ago." She replied shaking her head.

"If that's the case, why not go for the kill after we kill your servant's alter?" I asked

"Master, bickering back and forth is not going to help. Lancer, what can you say of the skills you saw when you engaged Alter?" Saber asked ending the squabble between us two masters.

"That she was holding back on skill, power wise, I doubt either of us could match." Lancer said before shaking her head, "apart from that, slow. She moved as if the weight of her weapon and armor were too much for her to fight effectively. Though I can't for certain say what her true skills and strengths are."

"A second saber, and a team up between two master servant teams." Yuki stated before shaking her head, "And beyond that, the actual skills of Alter are unknown." I gave a nod and Yuki looked to Lancer, "Would you be able to get more information on the alter?"

"Not much if at all, defending against her is about the extent of it, I have a speed and dexterity advantage from what I could tell, power of blows and strength go for the alter."

Yuki gave a nod, then looked at Saber, then back across the table, "Alright, its safe to say her skill set is similar if not identical to Saber's, but their use of the skills differ greatly."

"Hence Saber cloaking her blade, and Alter proclaiming it for the world to see." I replied.

Lancer shook her head, "Master, the next statement you make where it has to deal with appearances where we are referring to battle strategy, you will follow me to the land of shadows."

I dropped my head, "I'm meaning Saber here has a want to conceal her identity, which means that confidence hasn't turned to cockiness where as the Alter has cockiness, she believes even if we know exactly who she is, we can't find a way to stop her. In other words, if we play into her hands, and play into her fighting style, taking victory will be easy enough by bringing a trap into play." I said explaining to the three females.

"That's not a half bad idea, you could tell that between the differences in how they display their weapons?" Yuki asked.

I shrugged, "That, and the way that Alter was attacking Saber, as well as Lancer."

"I'm impressed, when I saw you, I didn't think you would have anything to offer to the table beyond the aid of your servant." Yuki said and I raised an eyebrow, "Um, I'm glad to see that it's equally beneficial to one another." She said with an apologetic smile appearing.

I shook my head, "Alright, its currently late, and I believe the only one here not attempting to throw insults is my now current ally's Servant. I'm going to come up with a way to trap Alter. Lancer, Saber, when I begin coming up with a final idea, I'd like you two, since its you both fighting, to scout out the location for the action to go down."

"So I'm not a part of this?" Yuki asked

"No, you're helping refine the plan and helping set up the trap once we get everything started." I replied.

Lancer nodded, "Any qualms Saber?"

Saber looked to Lancer then waited a moment before turning to Yuki, "Master, do you have another plan?"

Yuki sighed and I spoke up, "Before you ask, yourself, Saber, and Lancer have equal if not biased say since its going to be reliant on the abilities, and team work of both servants."

"I want full right to incorporate my own ideas, and if I don't like the plan, reject it." Yuki stated.

"The plan is going to be from the four of our minds, but, I don't have an issue with the other conditions you have." I replied. "Only thing I will need while coming up with the draft of the plan, is an idea of where Alter would go, or at least, where we could lead her."

Yuki looked to Saber, "Do you believe you could manage that with Lancer's assistance?"

Saber gave a nod then looked back across the table, "Though I'm sure Lancer would agree, I believe our best course of action is to cover more ground then reconvene and inform you both of what we have seen."

Lancer gave a nod then looked to Yuki, "I ask that you do not assume my assistance without first consulting myself on such matters."

Yuki looked to Lancer with an understandably confused look on her face. "Lancer, please..."

Lancer gave a nod then went back into her silent state, casually observing the group, "Well Yuki, does it seem like a start? Our servants scouting, you and myself creating a plan to employ them to their full potential." I asked.

Yuki nodded, "Its fine with me." She picked up her tea and took a sip from it before continuing, "I would like to have Lancer be more respectful of an allied mage though." She said looking to Lancer as she concluded her statement.

"Don't push your luck Master of Saber. I have no need of a self righteous ally whom has no wish to give the proper respect of a teacher to their own ally." Lancer said before earning herself a silence, and before Yuki was able to make her rage known, or Saber give a retort, she continued, "I apologize, neither of you are students, nor did either of you seek me out for such…"

"If you cannot control your Servant, there is no need for an alliance between masters." Yuki stated having heard Lancer and cooled her steam slightly. Saber kept herself slightly reserved in the conversation, with Yuki taking the more aggressive stance, it seemed Saber only was waiting for the need to step in and tame the situation. "Well?"

"Lancer is a servant who has earned my trust and respect, she follows what I say because I have her respect and trust, its not about control. I'd rather have someone competent enough to think for themselves and respect what I have to say rather than follow blindly and obediently follow my orders like a dog. I have no use for a familiar as such." I replied.

"Benjamin, do not be so presumptuous to believe that I am merely a dog following my master blindly." Saber replied, holding her tea slightly more forcefully.

"I apologize Saber, I meant nothing against yourself." I replied.

Yuki shook her head, "I have to earn the trust and respect of a servant who will eventually turn into my enemy, after Alter is defeated."

"If you would prefer, all I ask is respect, trust is only that you will not kill my master if we face off after Alter is destroyed. If you can meet my two terms, You will have my respect." Lancer replied.

"You have my word as a king that your master will receive no injury by myself Lancer." Saber replied.

Lancer gave a smile, then looked to Yuki, "Do I have your word as well?" Yuki gave a nod, "Good, if you betray your word, my spear will see you both before my vanishing."

I shook my head, "Lancer, there is no need for a warning, Saber will keep her word, and I doubt Yuki would be willing to fall out of favor with her servant that far to force Saber to break her word."

Saber gave a nod, as did Yuki. Lancer shrugged, then Yuki asked, "When should we begin?"

"Lancer and I have been searching for the other servants, and thus far, we have come across you, and the Alter. We were going to continue our search, if you would like, it would be helpful to have two more sets of eyes on this." I said offering.

Saber looked to Yuki, waiting on her answer. Yuki thought it over for a moment before shaking her head, "Its better than standing around until tomorrow waiting on the Alter to come after Saber and myself."

I gave a nod, "Alright, and here is the address for where we can meet up to give an update before we start the recon tomorrow. What time do you become free?" I said burning the address into a piece of paper I had as to keep anyone from guessing what I had wrote.

Yuki shrugged, "The Clocktower lets us out of class at fifteen, after that I'm free."

"Would nineteen work with you? I have other engagements to take care of during the day." I replied

"Works with me." She said standing, with Saber following moments later. Lancer stood having finished her drink. I stood as well, "Alright, where do you want us to go?"

"How well do you know London?" I asked, not wanting to be presumptuous about the girl's knowledge, she had a foreign name and had the look of a Japanese woman.

"I've studied at the clock tower for a couple years now and I've toured the town every few days, so pretty well." She replied.

"Good, because I can't be a guide, I've seen this city for a week, and know the lay of it by foot only." I replied admittedly.

"Where are you from then?" She asked seeming to find my lack of being near the Clock Tower to be strange.

I began to feel a stare bore into the back of my head, as well as my command seals, I glanced to Lancer who gave a knowing smirk before I looked back to Yuki and Saber, "Its not important, when there is time, you will know, but we need to start this scouting bit if we wish to have it done by dawn."

Yuki nodded, "I'll check closer to the older buildings of Parliament and historic London, if you will, try along the Thames. Saber, let's go." She said as she turned around. Saber gave a polite bow and went to follow Yuki.

"You don't think Yuki noticed the other Master?" Lancer asked barely audible. I shook my head then turned as Lancer did the same, beginning making our way towards the bridge, "Ben, what of the other master?"

"The master that is near by is either an utter novice, or is overly confident, can you feel the presence of a servant?" I asked looking to her before saying, "Make it seem like you are just an average girl now."

"Oh and what? you're my adolescent lover come to walk me home in the murderous streets of London?" Lancer asked in her version of humor, "There is no magical energy indicating that there is a servant near by."

"Thank you, and no, with the fact you and I both have moderately similar features at a glance, there is the chance we could be mistaken as siblings or such." I replied toying with her.

"Just because you are my master and have proven yourself worthy of becoming my pupil, does not mean that you are worthy to claim relation to royalty."

"perhaps I was saying you looked like you were related to a commoner." I said before shaking my head and continuing. "That was too much, I'm sorry."

"I'm sensing massive amounts of magical energy amassing. Though I can't pinpoint an exact location, if it were my guess, Assassin, or Caster." She replied. "Neither should pose much of a problem after they are found."

"Alright, for now, keep up the guise, just be ready." I said, hearing a snort of sort as a reply.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?" I heard a voice call out.

'The ones who will take your head if you don't let us pass freely.' "I'm just trying to go home, and be sure my friend gets home too." I reply scanning for the source of the noise.

"Bull shit, who are you?" They said in reply.

'As if I'm going to tell you that I'm Benjamin, Master of Lancer, and youngest child of the O'Bryne family of mages' "We are students coming home from an event, who are you?" I asked, seeing Lancer fixate on one specific point, I lowered my voice and asked, "What is it you see?"

"You have much to learn if you can't see it as well, they're behind the dumpster, their left leg is out slightly on the inside of the second dumpster." She stated quietly.

"You're too old to be a student, and I see the command spells on your forearm. I ask again. What Servant are you the master of?" They asked.

"Don't engage unless the servant comes out." I said quietly to Lancer. She gave a light nod before I replied to the hiding master. "What are you talking about? Command spells? This is the 21st century, do you really think that magic exists?"

"Don't play coy with me," They replied.

"If it is only a master, run as if you are no more than a regular individual with no idea about magic." I said.

"Don't get hurt." She said looking towards me playing the part of confused.

"You have five seconds." They said. I began towards the dumpster that had the master behind it. "Stop, or I'm going to incinerate you where you stand."

"Yeah, yeah, prove it" I said before hopping on top of the dumpster, looking at him as he began casting the spell in a way I'd not seen before, I crushed the rune stone on my wrist in the bracelet I held, saying to myself "Díon", watching the rune flash before being engulfed in the flame, I fell back slightly from surprise, but for me, the protection rune being opened, released my protective shield of magic. I stepped forward and found the mage's hand, grabbing it, with him shouting out in surprise as his flames began to sputter as his concentration failed. I gave a quick jerk down on his wrist and he came forward, pulling him into my skull. He fell back landing against the wall, I winced, had to hand it to him, the kid had a strong skull. "Now tell me before I start taking you seriously, who are you, and what you're trying to do." I glanced around, "you're obviously aren't a master."

"How do you know?" He asked, the guy had longer hair, what id consider following the earlier emo trends, though not that long, his hair ending at the opening for his eye, he was wearing a mages association uniform without the coat, and some type of canvas shoes. I gripped his wrist again, rolling my hand giving a twist before I set my forearm against his elbow.

"Call your servant, or show me you have no command spells. Otherwise, I'm going to put you in distress until your servant comes to your aid and is killed by myself or my servant when I call upon them." I said.

"H-h-hey man, I'm not a m-master, a-a-ah I just wanted to be in the holy war." He said

"Is that so?" I asked putting pressure against his elbow.

"I'm not a master!" he said as he began pulling his shirt off, I eased up on his arm to let him show me.

"Why did you expect me to be a master?" I asked as he began putting his shirt back on.

"My friend gave me a description, and told me you'd be with a red eyed girl with black hair." He said before putting a hand through his hair.

"What friend." I asked pointedly to get the answer out of him.

"A friend from school, she said that she saw you the other day from her apartment summoning a servant. She was right up to that point it seems." He said.

"Take me to her." I said pulling a knife with the engraved runes for multiple attacks set in it.

He looked to me taking my bluff as a threat, backing to the wall with his hands up, it seems he never took a class on self defense or on magical defense. "I-I-I-I don't know, please, I only see her at school."

I gave a sigh, seeing the truth, terror and excitement in his eyes, it didn't seem like he knew much, or would be much of a threat. "Bring her to this same place tomorrow."

"I will, I will man." He said, I took a mental note, American, not many other English speaking nations used "man" as a type of seniority greeting, or a word to diffuse a situation. I rolled the knife to a reverse grip, pointing my index finger as I gave him an opening.

"Next time I see you attempt this, you will be marked as a thief. The word will be etched into your skull and it will forever burn." I stated as he gave a nod sliding along the wall before taking off running.

"That bit with the knife was a bit much." I heard a feminine voice call from above me. "Entertaining, but excessive."

"And who are you?" I asked looking up, and my answer being answered as I saw the command spells upon her hand and the gift of the grail to identify a fellow master by sight.

"I was here to test you, and see exactly who you were, with that answered, I'm going to eliminate you. Call upon your servant, you who would attack the innocent." She said straightening up and I felt a massive amount of magical energy come forth, a bounded field, trapped, I looked back to Lancer who was at my side looking up at the girl as well, her spear materializing in her hand as her disguise began to disintegrate, giving way to her combat suit.

 _ **Alright, another chapter down, with me being in a field environment and having to deal with finding ways to occupy my time, you should be able to get an update every 3-7 daysdepending on my work load. Now in this chapter, since its modeled more after a mafia style scene, is a good bit different from the last and has a bit more detail, and a bit more juice in it compared to the first chapter. As normal, and already stated last chapter, i do not own the FATE series, nor do i own the characters. If you have anything to say, good bad or otherwise, just go ahead and let me know. I appreciate the current reviews I have, and to answer them, I've never seen a Alter to a berserker, that to me is the alter of their hero, with madness they are different from their original character. As for the less pointed review, i thank you for your comment, and hope you like the update I've given. As always Devil by another name signing off, and wishing you all a great day**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own FATE nor the characters trademarked by the franchise, only thing i can claim is the idea, in this chapter i began to explore the idea of creating full conflict, and attempting to create more depth to the main character by giving a bit of a hint to a back story, as well an unexpected twist. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the read. Like it or not, let me know so i can improve and possibly turn this into a full on read for you glorious individuals gracing my work with your eyes. Until next time, Devil By Another Name._

"Ah, so you are a master. I don't believe I know any maidens of the spear that would match your description, Lancer." She said as she stood, "tell me please, what story carries your legacy?"

"If you ask that, then you would not know the tale." Lancer said.

"Is that so? Lancer, you wished to see for yourself?" She said as she stepped back.

"Lancer?" I said before feeling the massive amount of magical energy surround myself and Lancer. The concentration of magical energy made it difficult to breathe normally. But it hit me for a moment, two lancers?

I heard a chuckle and then a voice state, "How long has it been Master? Since we made a blood bath at the battle we shared with my equal?"

I heard an audible catch in the breath of Lancer, "Cú…" She looked to the armored lancer standing before us, with an almost exact replica of her spear.

"How is it someone who was removed from this world, earns the title of God and beast slayer, and is the queen of the realm of shadows appears as a servant in a holy grail war?" He asked one handedly pointing his spear at my servant.

"I wouldn't expect you, nor anyone else here to understand that I was added to this war once three servants became corrupted by the grail, and returned to the beginning of the war for the grail to destroy their hero counter parts, and settle their own score with on another." She said staring him down.

"Corrupted by the grail? That is bull shit and you know it." He said stepping from the ledge and landing just off of where my Lancer was standing, I had a great amount of questions, but it seemed that if I listened, she would delve further into it. "Why would the grail grant the wish of three servants, and why would it send something that is not a servant? Queen Scáthach."

I questioned my hearing on what he said, his words pointed to it, the legendary queen who had never lost a battle, slain beast and god alike, as well taught the Child of Light foreseeing his death, as well as teaching the greatest of spearmen of the English isles. "Why would I begin seeding chaos now? In the short time you were under my tutelage, I made a point to be truthful. When I was called, I did not ask why, I only gave my single wish of death in this war. Nothing more, nothing less, I am here to slay my enemies, and I pray my final moments come by the one I gave their legendary weapon." She stated bringing her spear to the ready, "So will you stand in my way and deny me my wish? Or will you yield and we can have our battle before this grail war is over?"

He straightened up before looking to his master, "Mi'lady up there gave me strict instructions to eliminate you."

"Would you have the ability, or are you going to fall and force me to wait until this world is undone?" She asked readying herself for battle. "If you believe you can," She raised her voice and continued, "Then I challenge you, pupil of mine, come, let's see if your skills are still as sharp as they once were."

I cussed to myself and took a step back pulling my sleeve up. I spotted a skeletal knight blocking my path, "Scáth, don't loose. I'll be sure your wish comes" I said as I drew my weapon and began to fight my own battle as I saw her smile in the face of her student's attack, their spears becoming a blur as each one fought for the chance to down the other. I looked up spotting the opposing master begin to run. I gave chase, letting the two Lancers fight as my business came to the master. This boundary field may have been to keep myself and my servant in, or possibly to leach our magical energy from us. Which ever it was, I needed to incapacitate the enemy master so that my servant could have her wish.

She began casting spells showing me quickly what her aptitude as a mage was, summoning many small familiars in an attempt to slow me down, for some reason, it seemed familiar to me, the way it was playing out. I moved past them to get to the roof top, jumping onto a dumpster to reach a fire escape ladder and then clambered to the top of it. I took off with as much speed as I could, poring magical energy into the magic circuits throughout my legs. I was gaining on her, but I wasn't sure if I would make it before she hit the barrier. I launched my knife at her once I came close enough for an accurate throw.

The girl shimmered as the knife passed into her, showing me it was an illusion. I cussed to myself before retrieving my knife and then spotting multiple familiars form around me as well as a familiar figure clad in a hooded sweatshirt, and jeans, step into clear sight, "Oh, Ben, first our mother bestowed her circuits on you, then you leave to fight in the grail war after you learned that Da wouldn't give you his approval unless you won the grail. To add insult to injury, he gives me, the youngest his magical circuits and tells me that the way I can have both is to defeat you then take you back home." She said then laughed, "Oh, did you hear-"

"Shut the fuck up Gracie, I know mom was killed, but why? Why kill her and want to kill me as well?" I asked, a few days prior to now, I received a letter from home with a disk showing me how she killed our mother.

"Because Ben, you and Ma never included me in anything, not from when you took up mage craft then pulled you away from me, Da was the only one willing to teach me anything. When Ma gave you her circuits I may have been happy for you, but you never looked my way again, you never taught me again, or took time out of the day to be a brother." She said on a rant. She took a moment before continuing, calming down, "I don't want to kill you, I want to make you pay for ostracizing me, and for not being willing to help make myself a mage when its all both of us wanted as kids."

"Because I'm not as naïve as you are. I was doing it to protect you, I didn't want you to end up killing for nothing more than to further your magic. And now, even then, it didn't help." I said as I reached into my mind for the spell I was looking for, a spell to nullify her summoned familiars, before I had a chance she ordered them to attack, almost ten separate familiars came charging after me, brandishing crude weapons and no tactics. I fought them off using the knife as a quick offensive weapon, bringing myself into their guard so that I wouldn't end up taking their attacks as damage to myself.

"don't try it, you and I both know how the games we played turned out." I said as I felt her magical energy begin to poor from her, she was summoning her preferred fighting familiar. I charged at her switching my grip with the knife, aiming to smack her with the hilt. She intercepted with a smile as she pulled out her twin daggers

"You're not the only one who has learned, nor are you the only one that can multitask." She said as she pushed my attack back and I saw the black silhouette of the dog she used as a familiar lunging for me, I dropped to the side rolling away from the dog as it took its position at her side, staring me down. Dog may have been an overstatement, this animal was more resembling a wolf with its larger pointed snout, intelligent eyes and overgrown coat. She had named it after the Norse wolf offspring of Fenrir, destined to eat the moon. This was a lesser creature, but a wolf who had my sister's bidding none the less.

"Are you done or am I going to have to knock you out and hand you over to your servant?" I asked pulling the knuckle dusters from my pants pocket, they were needed as a form of defense from her familiar, and she knew once I brought out both I was taking things seriously.

"Come on Ben, you're predictable, fast and agile, but predictable. So easily predictable." She said giving a smile, "Come Lancer, lets make this fight interesting." She said as I watched a command spell burned from her hand. Her Lancer came forward from behind her as it finished the process, bringing him from the fight with my servant forward. "Now, subdue him, there is no need to kill him."

I readied myself, knowing quickly that this wasn't going to be a fight I was going to walk out of unless I was crafty. The blue haired Lancer came after me using his spear to thrust quickly, I twisted using my knife to stop the turn of his spear. I knew this wasn't good, there were few selected for the class of lancer. There was going to have to be a time my luck in this battle will give out, and I will be either dealt a fatal wound, or be knocked out.

I rolled my knife in my hand and watched for the spearman's next move, to give myself some form of heads up. I saw the wolf familiar too late as it latched on to my upper arm with my knife, reflex causing me to drop it. I let loose punches for the hound's head before I felt the familiar loose its jaws, I went for another barrage of punches before I felt a spear shaft smack into me from the same side the familiar was on. I was sent with a roll before I saw the gleam of a second red spear where I was last standing. I brought myself to my knees, not being able to feel my dominant arm had its downfalls, let alone being scraped up from the roll on the roof.

I looked up at the two servants as they clashed, searching for Gracie before spotting her staring me down. I looked back to the servants, the prolonged battle was having its toll, with myself feeling drained, I knew, unless she had something storing magical energy, she was going to feeling close to the same. She started at me and I got myself back to my feet, I closed my eyes momentarily to see the damage to my circuits before I forced the circuits to reconnect and to begin repairing my arm to slow the bleeding. I lifted my off hand readying myself for her attacks with her blades.

I held my arm up as I saw the battle between servants, my sister's servant moving to get past my own. Gracie walked forward towards me as she brandished her blades, "Come on Ben, you really should stop, before someone gets hurt." She teased before coming after me, going for quick and flowing strikes. I rolled in my stance, doing what I could to avoid them.

"You and I both know I'm the better fighter." I said in a taunt before I launched a punch towards her shoulder. She countered rolling by putting a knife to my throat and putting her second to my armpit.

"Call off your servant." She said before I gave a smile, wrapping my arm through hers to put her in a straight arm bar before pulling her and launching a headbutt into her nose, effectively breaking it.

"Drop the knife or I do it again." I said as I saw the blood on her teeth from the nosebleed before I heard the two knives. I saw her expression change and felt her kick. I buckled, feeling nauseous as my arm loosened and I felt her slip my grip and slowly trade positions for a choke by getting to my back.

"Come on, give up. I don't want to kill you, not yet." She said before I felt her pull up, closing my airway. "You remember how fast this works." She said before I began laying elbows into her legs and torso before digging my fingers of my opposite hand into her arm, digging into the tendon in her forearm before I clamped down pulling enough of a gap to tuck my chin and get another breath. "Come on Ben" She said as she threw a knee into my side, "You know I'm trying to get something, so I wont kill you, and you're playing that card. Its no fun." She said ramming another knee into my side. "And I'm going to get pay back for the broken nose."

"Good, cause I'm about to get pay back for your cheap shot earlier." I said girpping her ear with my hand and lifting her by it. Breaking her hold before throwing her from my back. "Sadistic cunt." I said as I caught my breath and stood

"You have the mental capacity of Berserker, and still can't manage enough strength to compensate for your stupidity." She said holding the side of her head.

"Mindless brute would have been sufficient enough." I said dropping my brass knuckles as I felt my consciousness waver. I fought my increasingly blurring vision before I went black, my last sight was the blur of movement, moving forward or down, I couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own FATE or any characters there of, all copyrights are credited by Type-moon and are not here for any profit based anything._** _Now that that is out of the way, I apologize for the delay, but Chapter 4 is officially done and ready for your enjoyment. To let all of you know, I have been working between this and another work so that I may improve my writing in hopes of one day being published. I appreciate any words of criticism, complaints, praise or help. All of you are glorious, and i hope you enjoy the new chapter. -Devil_

I opened my eyes to see the world around me, I couldn't say why exactly I blacked out, possibly over exertion, blood loss, anything, my body was aching and I could still feel the numb throb of my arm from where it was tore open. I began to sit up leaning towards my off side, I looked to my arm seeing it covered in bandages, then looked around, the place was unfamiliar, though slightly so, it was an apartment, though different lay out, let alone decoration. I continued to look before I spotted Lancer… or Counter, or whatever the hell it really was. She stood against the wall waiting looking somewhat agitated, I gave a sigh and asked, "How long was I out?"

"On and off for six hours." She replied, not changing her expression, and looking to the doorway.

"Where are we?" I asked as I started to stand.

"Sit." She said and I eased back into sitting. "We are in Yuki's residence. She spotted the battle once the boundary field fell."

"What about-" I began to ask before she cut me off.

"They won't be a problem for a good period of time, your sister was more depleted than you, and Lancer took her away." She said and I gave a nod.

"Doesn't answer about yourself. What are you if not a Lancer?" I asked.

"You heard it last night. I am the counter sent by the grail to destroy the altered servants." She replied.

"And about how you came to be summoned by a master while still having life?" I asked.

"That wasn't important, I saw a chance for my wish to be granted, and so I made sure it was possible. How you or anyone was able to summon the Counter Servant was beyond me, nor did I have the idea to question it." She replied looking towards me, "And why would you, my master question these things when you have not had an issue with my service to this point?"

"Because not knowing the actual abilities or purpose of my servant is more of a handicap than an asset. How many alters are there?" I asked.

"Two. You've seen one, the Alter to Saber, though she is not the only one. I have no idea o the identity of the second alter, if I were to have my guess, it would be my student, though I doubt he could match the glorious king of knights, mostly due to his inability to actually think beyond the present battle and fight like a savage beast." She responded, it seems the reunion of the two only brought about anger and chastisement from the previous master.

"Finally up? About time, I've got questions for you." I heard from further in the apartment before Yuki came out into view. "Such as who the hell the other servant that had a Lance and why there is a female version of you that kicked your ass."

I gave a sigh, "My sister, I didn't realize she was actually trying to kill me until after she summoned a certain familiar. The servant, was the Child of Light, of Irish mythology. I said earning a hard glance from Scáthach. I gave a sigh, then asked, "Anything else?"

"Tea or Coffee?" She asked before indicating out of the room I was in.

"Water, please." I said before beginning to my feet.

"I'll return when I'm needed." Scáthach said before vanishing, I gave a sigh as I took an inventory of what was actually on me, I still had my jeans, though was missing my shirt and shoes. I began looking for my shirt before giving a sigh. With the type of magic I used, I had runes and artwork over my torso for quick bursts of magical energy when I needed it, and were a dead giveaway of what my strong suit for spells were. I gave a sigh before walking after Yuki, shirtless out of necessity instead of choice.

Upon spotting her I asked, "Do you have my shirt and jacket or did you throw them both away?"

"Your shirt is in the dryer currently, whatever it was that took a chunk of your arm, left a curse in it to make your life terrible once it healed up." Yuki replied, then indicated to the table, "Please, sit."

I did as she asked picking up the glass and took a sip from it. "So, what all do you want? Information? Why my sister wants my scalp? Why I got beaten as badly as-"

"I don't care for such trivial questions as that, just tell me why you didn't take the fight seriously until you were almost killed?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I have my doubts and know she won't actually kill me until she gets what she wants."

"And what is that? Since you're so confident you know, you must have some sort of elaborate reasoning behind it." She replied before taking a sip from her tea cup.

"Because its not her character, plus, its been a character point of our mother to manipulate things into her want. I don't know if she killed her or not, but I have serious doubts that she did since she seemed more on edge than I've seen her typically, breaks coming through every few statements. Plus, the information given, was a code of some sort, I just need time to cypher it."

"Cypher? What do you mean?" She asked before looking down towards my torso, then pointed to my right shoulder, "Does the tattoo under the bandages just above the bite have something to do with it? Or are you just being hopeful your sister isn't doing this of her own volition?"

"A feeling, having known my sister for nearly two decades and the fact that we had followed in the magics after our mother and father respectfully, myself studying under my father, and her, started under my mother before being sent to the clocktower to learn under the tutelage of the Mage's Association." I said "Besides, she and I have been having scrimmages as such since we learned our first spells."

"You Irish are insane, at least you and your family." Yuki stated before shaking her head, "No offense, but your sibling relationship seems more like you would rather fight each other than protect one another. I've not seen anything in that extent before, from my home country or otherwise."

"None taken, it was previously friendly competition between siblings and now, as you can see, its not as friendly." I said then her comment about the tattoo clicked, I couldn't look under the bandages, but the bite was over the tattoo I had that to my family had symbolized eternal protection. It was an almost unconscious code, that my father's family came up with for their clansmen, on a flag, shield or banner of some sort, be it skin or cloth, there were three parts to it, if a blade or puncture was made by a fellow clansman, fell in the space made, it was said, and to this point proven, that the afflicted party was under threat from the outside world, a threat from within the clan, and last, themselves.

"What is it? You trailed off then went silent." Yuki said breaking my concentration and bringing my eyes from the table to meet her gaze.

"Do you remember if any of the segments of the tattoo were pierced?" I asked.

"Worried about the artwork? You nearly lost your arm." She said taken by surprise. I gave her response in form of a stare, inferring that I was serious. After a moment she sighed, "Lower two segments."

"I may have something when I find her again." I replied, "If she doesn't kill me before I can try."

Saber gave a huff and shook her head, "Forget about your idea, we currently have the knowledge of one Lancer, a Counter, and an Alter, which Counter informed us of there being two. Not only that, we don't have a clue who the Archer, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, or Rider servants are. Which means we could be facing an alter of the known Lancer, or possibly one of the unknown servants, which in any case is not favorable."

"I'd prefer not to take on a dark and angry version of yourself as well Saber, we have to assess the war and find whom your equal or possibly interest is, because for there to be two Alters sent back to the beginning of the war, then you either couldn't kill one, one couldn't kill you, or you both came to a draw." I stated. Earning a momentary glare from the king of knights before the two began to gain interest in what I had to say. "La-Counter has said from what she has observed, Lancer, Cú Chulainn has the power to rival you, but has the lack of forward thinking to actually be able to fight every other servant."

"So he could be the other alter? What of the other servants?" Yuki asked.

"if there is a powerful enough caster, I could see them summoning an apparition or possibly a servant if it has good enough ties to another." Saber replied. "Does that sound about correct Counter?" She said looking past me.

"It's possible, though not necessarily likely." Counter said as she appeared at my side pulling up a chair. "Though it would be more likely that a knight class servant become an Alter than the others due to the power and differing views that they hold, such as yourself Saber. Your alternative was created by a differing view that you had, be it a choice you wish you didn't make during your life. The other Alter is likely similar to you in that sense."

"Don't claim to know me Counter." Saber stated glaring at Counter.

"Alright, alright, we need information on the other servants." Yuki said breaking the two's glare. "We will all go in search of the other servants this evening. Ben, once you've recovered enough to put up a fight, we will move." I gave a nod and she looked to the other two, "Counter, we do not have time to pick fights between each other if we are to take down the Alters."

"This is only a trivial rivalry between two leaders of their own respective kingdoms, isn't that correct King of Knights?" Counter teased.

"Why don't you tell me who you are so I may know if I have meet you previously?" Saber replied calmly.

"I am the Queen of the land of Shadows. Many have been trained by my hand that became great warriors of legend."


End file.
